memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Perry's Planet
| date = 2269 | stardate = 6827.3–6848.2 | author = Jack C. Haldeman II | published = February 1980 | format = paperback | pages = 132 | publisher = Bantam Books | ISBN = ISBN 0553241931 }} Introduction :Planet of perilous peace. :Kirk, Spock, Scotty and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] crew face battle with the Klingons in a strange world ruled by a "human" who's been dead for 300 years! Soon the entire crew has fallen under the planet's mysterious force—stripped of their power to wage war—as the subhuman Immunes advance… and the Klingon legions hover overhead!'' Summary References Characters :Ami • Bischoff • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Kelly Davis • Dawn • Flagstone • Huff • Joan • Jon • James T. Kirk • Kirl • Korol • Kukar • Leonard McCoy • Mika • Wade Moody • Nason • Wayne Perry • Larry Propp • Rus • Montgomery Scott • Shaw • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Devil • Joe • Khall • Mike Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Marilee • • Locations :Altair IV • Council Chambers • The Crossroads Tavern • Earth • hell • New Enid • Palvin • Perry • Ponca II • Sol system • Starbase 6 • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Headquarters • Tombstone • Vulcan • Waycross Races and cultures :Blues • Human (Russian) • Immunes • Klingon • Reds • Vulcan States and organizations :Council • Federation Council • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Command • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Other references :Articles of Confederation • bed • beer • cairn • cards • cat • chair • chewing gum • coat hanger • cork • Davis cofactor • desk • Dexter's disease • dilithium • Dimian brandy • dog • dried mako • duck • hologram • ion drive • Klingon two-step • knife • oak • lion • mind-meld • mouse • oil • Organian Peace Treaty • peacekeeper virus • perscan device • phaser • priest • ramjet • roller-coaster • scarf • slacks • sword • tape cassette • tricorder • water • work credit disk Chronology ; 1969 (300 years before 2269): Wayne Perry and friends depart the Sol system. (Event referenced throughout the story.) ; Stardate 6827.3 : James T. Kirk notes recent visits the made to the planets Waycross and Tombstone. Kirk laments the loss of crewmembers, the duration of his current mission, and the Klingon Korol's pursuit of him. (Chapter 1) ; Stardate 6831.4 : Starfleet Command orders the to the planet Perry. ; Stardate 6835.1 : The crew of the discover the true nature of the planet Perry and Wayne Perry's hologram's nefarious plot. ; Stardate 6845.3 : Korol is neutralized as a threat using the peacekeeper virus and the Klingon Empire denies all knowledge of his actions. Appendices Related stories *Klingon priests also play an important role in . Images perrysPlanet.jpg|Original printings cover image. perry'sPlanet.jpg|1980s reprintings cover image. perrys planet.jpg|1990s reprintings cover image. perrys Planet.jpg|1990s reprintings cover art. perry's Planet.jpg|'' '' reprintings cover image. captainPerrysPlanet.jpg|German language edition cover image. perry1.jpg|Wayne Perry. scotty perrysplanet.jpg|Scotty. jtkPerrysPlanet.jpg|Kirk. klingonPerrysPlanet.jpg|Klingon ship. ent1701PerrysPlanet.jpg|''Enterprise''. scotty STADVperrysplanet.jpg|Scotty. Connections External link * category:books Category:TOS novels